


For I Am ENDER

by just_an_amateur



Category: Ender Series - Orson Scott Card, Ender's Game (2013), Ender's Game - All Media Types
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 04:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20772338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_an_amateur/pseuds/just_an_amateur
Summary: A little slam poem thing I wrote





	For I Am ENDER

Grown up not wanting to be a KILLER,  
To late for that, long gone is that DREAM.

Maybe I had a long written DESTINY,  
That I did not WANT,  
nor my BROTHER.

Being watched, listened to, monitored, CRAZY,  
To see if I kill with HATE or KINDNESS.

Was taken away at the tender age of SIX,  
Almost killing a cadet on the way THERE.

Arriving at the silver and glass FISHBOWL.

Sloping metal plates with false GRAVITY,  
attempting to keep us SANE,  
Sanity we all wish to have AGAIN.

Eat, sleep, school, TRAIN.  
Advance, promote SALAMANDER.  
Train but do NOTHING.

Train but do nothing,  
Train,  
Train.  
DON'T MOVE.

Watching from the SIDELINES,  
I could pull them APART.

Stupidity, easy and PREDICTABLE,  
Maybe I will JUMP  
Into the GAME.

Letting null gravity's will TAKE ME.

Silver and glass FISHBOWL,  
Take my SANITY.

Take my LIFE,  
My SOUL,  
Make my BATTLES.

Do nothing but I could CHANGE THE GAME.

Moved again, RAT,  
Oh the laziness compared to CRAZYNESS.

Toon leader DINK,  
Friend I made of HIM.

Just follow ORDERS,  
and go to PHEONIX.

Run a TOON,  
Yes that will DO.

For this is no GAME,  
but WAR.

Silver and glass FISHBOWL,  
Make me FIGHT.

Make me DRAGON,  
Give me AN ARMY,  
Let me WIN,  
To CRUSH EVERYONE,  
To what MAKE ME  
Sane? AN ENEMY?  
Your best KILLER.

KILLER, DREAM, DESTINY, WANT, BROTHER, CRAZY, HATE, KINDNESS, SIX, THERE, FISHBOWL, GRAVITY, SANE, AGAIN, TRAIN, SALAMNDER, NOTHING, DONT MOVE, SIDELINES, APART, PREDICTABLE, JUMP, GAME, TAKE ME, FISHBOWL, SANITY, LIFE, SOUL, BATTLES, CHANGE THE GAME, RAT, CRAZYNESS, DINK, HIM, ORDERS, PHEONIX, TOON, DO, GAME, WAR, FISHBOWL, FIGHT, DRAGON, AN ARMY, WIN, CRUSH EVERYONE, MAKE ME AN ENEMY, A KILLER, DESTINY, KILLER

For I am ENDER


End file.
